This Is It
by Kenshi-LTDH
Summary: After months of reconstruction, Geminar is finally restored but what's to become of Kenshi? Is he going back home? Will he ever see his family again? What will the girls do if he decides to leave Geminar? Does he even care about them? Good or bad summary?
1. Author's Note: Overview

**_A/N: As you probably have read in my other story, this is the new story I was referring to. It's called Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari aka Saint Knight's Tale. If you haven't seen the anime I wouldn't blame you not many people have but I recommend you watch it on whatever anime online site because it's hilarious and awesome….also because it's based off the Tenchi series._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Knight's Tale(Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari) or any of the characters of the anime.**_

* * *

_**Overview**_

_Here's some brief information of the story:_

_Kenshi Masaki, a 15 year old boy with superhuman strength, speed, and martial arts training, was somehow sent from Earth to the alternate world of Geminar. In Geminar, the countries usually wage wars against each other by using Seikijin, which are humanoid mechas that are powered by an energy source called Ahou. They usually reside in egg-like cocoons until they're activated. To enter a Seikijin, a Seikishi places his or her palm on the cocoon. After the palm is read, the Seikishi is then encased in a sphere as he or she travels to the chest cavity. As soon as the pilot is in the cockpit, the Seikijin breaks from the cocoon, which then forms the armor (and tail if the Seikishi is powerful) depending on who's in the Seikijin._

_Seikishi are the guardians of the Holy Land, which is an impregnable fortress made in the image of the Goddess (the Choushin), is also the home of the Holy School, a special school where nobles and the wealthy train to become Seikishi to train Seikijin pilots selected from around the world, and they are the only people qualified to pilot Seikijin. Most of the Seikishi are predominantly female, though there are some male Seikishi they're considered rare in numbers. Female Seikishi have the freedom of marriage and relationships if they fulfill their duties, which is to produce more Seikishi breeds. Male Seikishi, however, cannot due to their scarcity. A Seikishi who can repair Seikijin using Ahou is called a __Seieishi__. To obtain this ability, a Seikishi has to be baptized by the Church. Unemployed Seikishi are called ronin Seikishi. Some female Seikishi wear unique tight-fitting (and sometimes revealing) bodysuits underneath their clothing that protects them from the Ahou emitted in the Seikijin's cockpit and the Dou Armor, a form of Ahou-powered armor in suits that Seikishi-in-training use to train._

_**~The Streya Empire, Shurifon, and Havoniwa~**_

_The __**Streya Empire**__ is where most of the main characters lived prior to moving to the Holy Land. Streya also lacks some technological advances so it relies on using the technologies of other countries such as Havoniwa. Streya's past ruler was Koyo Earth, Lashara's father, but after he died, Lashara became his successor. _

_**Havoniwa**__ is the homeland of Flora and Maria and is the more technologically advanced country in comparison with the others. Their main defense is the Meteor Fall, a floating fortress that drops meteor-sized rocks to destroy their invaders. It also has an underground city in case their main city is destroyed. _

_**Shurifon **__is the nature-affiliated home of the Dark Elves. Like Aura, all of the people in Shurifon have dark skin, silvery-white hair, and blue eyes. Also their personalities shift based on the time of day, which is described by others as their "weak periods". Their ruler is Aura's father, __King Shurifon__._

_**~Characters~**_

_**Kenshi Masaki**__ is the younger half-brother of Tenchi Masaki and just like Tenchi, due to his kindness, strength and courage, most of the girls he befriends eventually become infatuated with him. He can be classified as human but in the previous stories, Tenchi's father was a distant descendant of Tenchi's grandfather, a Juraian, so it is difficult to tell how he is connected to them because of all the breeding with relatives. He has a habit of collecting strange crystals from the hull of the __Swan__, as it reminds him of the same crystal-like structure from his sister's spaceship when he was young. His Seikijin's unique white color implies that he may be the legendary "Seikishi of Light" destined to save the world of Geminar._ _He's still trying to find a way to get back to his world but with so many "distractions" it's very difficult for him._

_**Lashara Earth XXVIII**__ is the young princess of the Streya Empire and niece of Flora. The sudden death of her father Koyo causes her to inherit the throne, but she's traveling away to school in the Holy Land. When not busy with other tasks, she's usually seen busily adding up her finances with an abacus, as her kingdom is currently in debt. It is hinted that she is most likely in love with Kenshi, but given her situation, she is not allowed to show such feelings to others. Despite her mature-like behavior, she claims that the way she acts as is due to her upbringing and former education, not because she was like that originally._

_**Chiaia Furan**__ is Lashara's personal escort and bodyguard, vowed to protect her life at all costs, and attends the Holy School as well. She is very skilled at combat and is able to imitate Kenshi's unusual Seikijin fighting style after only seeing it once. She regularly gets upset with both Kenshi (due to his cluelessness) and Lashara (due to her seemingly-reckless schemes). Her Seikijin is pink and red with a fox-like tail equipped with a long sword. She might have feelings for Kenshi but isn't aware of them._

_**Wahanly Shume**__ is a brilliant inventor, a genius when it comes to heavy artillery and gunpowder, and a good friend of Lashara. While she may appear to be a 15 year-old girl, her actual age is 97 due to the time flow being slower in the Field Workshop where she lived prior to moving to Lashara's palace and ship, the __Swan,__ with the others. She later invented the Kikkoujin, a steam-powered mechanoid with greater maneuverability than what a Seikijin would provide. Her Seikijin is brown with bull's horns made for heavy combat. Like Lashara and Chiaia, she might have feelings for Kenshi._

_**Maria Nanadan**__ is the young princess from the country of Havoniwa currently attending the Holy School along with Lashara. She and Lashara are cousins, but they are not fond of each other and seem to argue about almost everything. She is very close to her servant Yukine, and is hardly ever seen without her. Maria is the daughter of Flora and along with Lashara is often embarrassed by her mother's antics._

_**Yukine Mare**__ is the quiet, shy, and faithful servant of Maria and hides a very talented skill set and she acts as Maria's primary information-gatherer. There is a clear mutual attraction between Kenshi and Yukine, and merely being in close proximity to each other can cause her to blush. Her Seikijin is a mixture of light colors with rabbit ears and a mane armed with a rail gun and jets that allows her to travel at supersonic speeds._

_**Flora Nanadan**__ is the Queen of Havoniwa, Maria's mother and Lashara's aunt. While she may appear polite and modest, she indulges in her hedonistic nature much to the girls' embarrassment and develops a disturbing crush on Kenshi._

_**Aura Shurifon**__ is the Dark Elf Princess from the country of Shurifon and a member of the Junrei Guard. While she primarily shows a very serious and sober personality, her personality shifts based on the time of day. At certain times-such as in the early morning-she has a more innocent and girlish personality. The reason for this is because her kind was summoned by the ancients and her time of weakness is because her people have not yet entirely stabilized in this world. At first she admires Kenshi's wilderness skills, but develops a romantic interest in him (even her own father thinks she should marry him). When not dealing with school-related tasks, she is nearly always accompanied by two male guards. Her Seikijin is green and brown with a crossbow as a weapon with the ability to generate the Dark Elf Field, a powerful force field that can repel any enemy that comes in range. However, using the field is extremely exhausting on the user's body._

_**King Shurifon **__is the father of Aura and King of Shurifon. He always talks about Kenshi and Aura getting married and has considered him a son-in-law already. His Seikijin is green and has similar abilities as Kenshi but not the same strength and speed as his._

_**Lithia Po Chiina**__ is the granddaughter of the Pope of Geminar and president of the Holy School's student council. She's a sarcastic woman who often thinks of Kenshi as a "wild beast" but has grown fond of him and secretly has feelings for him._

_**Doll**__ is one of the three arificial humans that were created in order to defeat Gaia. After Gaia's defeat, it and Doll were sent underground, with Doll's memory of the events erased. She was soon unearthed and discovered by Naua as an infant with pink hair and was adopted as __**Mexiah Furan**__, who became Chiaia's older sister. As Mexiah, she is the Holy School's martial arts instructor who, unlike her serious sister, indulges in her hedonistic nature and is outrageously affectionate toward Kenshi. Doll also has an attraction to Kenshi that she believes is a remnant of when Mexiah's personality was dominant. When piloting her Seikijin, she can easily defeat any opponent except for Kenshi, who the only one who can stand his ground against her. Her Seikijin wields a scythe, which doubles as a gun, and its black color implies that she may be the legendary "Seikishi of Darkness" destined to destroy the world and Kenshi's enemy. As for Mexiah, her Seikijin is lavender with a pink lion's mane armed with a launcher._

_**Leia Second**__ is a priestess of the Church. Her alter ego is __**Neizai One**__, a mysterious masked woman working under Ulyte's wing with an unknown agenda. She temporarily joined Lashara's platoon (as Leia) after the Head Church's headquarters was destroyed. Her Seikijin is grey with a cape and a mask with active camouflage armed with a large sniper rifle. Also she is an artificial human as well._

_**Babalun Mest**__ is the chancellor (later Prime Minister) of the Streya Empire, Dagmyer's father, Ulyte's older brother, and the show's main antagonist._

_**Ulyte Mest**__ is Dagmyer's uncle, Babalun's younger brother and one of the Holy School's most admired instructors. He seems to have a different intent for invading the Holy Land than his older brother. He is an entity created by one of the Core Crystals, which later merged with Leia. _

_**Dagmyer Mest**__, the hot-blooded son of Babalun, is Chiaia's childhood friend, and a student of the Holy School. He's the one who manipulated Kenshi into assassinating Lashara and is also responsible for recruiting some of the Holy School's students for the invasion of the Holy Land. His Seikijin is blue and gold with a sword that can fire energy blasts from the tip and hilt and a shield as its weapons._

_**Emera**__ is Dagmyer's right-hand man and a student of the Holy School. She may have feelings for Dagmyer, and appears to be more skilled than him. Her Seikijin is red and pink equipped with a gun blade._

_**Lapis Lars**__ is a student of the Holy School and Lithia's assistant and also has feelings for Kenshi. _

_**Ceres Tyte**__ is a student of the Holy School and Kenshi's classmate. He is a Seikishi like Kenshi but unlike most Seikishi, who are born in nobility, he was born into a common family, which is very unlikely for him. He is in love with a young girl named Hazuki, but because of his Seikishi status, he cannot be seen with her as male Seikishi are prohibited to have relationships with commoners._

_The __**Headmistress**__ is the director of the Holy School and the chief superintendent for the Holy Land._

_**Hannah**__ is a muscular woman who is in charge of what's happening below the Holy School._

_**Naua Furan**__ is Chiaia's father and a member of the Field Workshop. He was the one who found the Seikishin and Doll in the ruins of what once was a highly advanced civilization prior to Chiaia's birth. Upon finding Doll in the ruins, he adopted her as Mexiah, who would later be Chiaia's adoptive sister. During the events of "Field Workshop", he reveals the history of the Senshi Civilization, the Seikishin, and how Doll came to being._

_**Yeliss**__, __**Bwoole**__, __**Gryino**__, and __**Wreda**__ are a foursome of Holy School students, each having a crush on Kenshi. Each of the girls is named after a color, represented by their hair color and the Seikijin they pilot: Yeliss is named after the color yellow, Bwoole after the color blue, Gryino after the color green, and Wreda after the color red. Out of the four, Yeliss and Wreda appear to be the __genuine__ leaders of the group._

_**Maya**__, __**Angela**__,__, and __**Vanessa**__ are Lashara's attendants and caretakers, with Maya being the oldest and most mature of the three. They serve as part of the __Swan's__ crew._

_**Cordyline**__,__ and __**Lan**__ are the mother/daughter leaders of a group of bandits. Cordyline is a __ronin__ Seikishi who went rogue because of her short operational limits when piloting a Seikijin. Her daughter, Lan, is a sarcastic and rebellious teenager who takes her job seriously, though she's not as serious as her mother. They are recruited by Dagmyer to participate in the invasion of the Holy Land. Cordyline was apparently killed when the Meteor Fall in Havoniwa collapsed with one of its supports taken down, leaving her daughter to take command. Cordyline pilots a purple Seikijin with a battle axe as its weapon._

_Here's the story background:_

_As you may know, Kenshi Masaki is a 15 year old boy that unwillingly traveled from his homeland on Earth to the alternate world of Geminar._ _It seems someone had a reason for Kenshi to be in Geminar, but who and why are not known. When Kenshi came to Geminar he met and joined a mysterious organization that lied about sending him back to his world if he helped them with a few errands. After being deceived by them to participate in an attempt to assassinate Lashara, the young princess of the Streya Empire, he ended up being captured after he decided not to kill her when he had the chance. After Lashara and her servants realize his situation, they decided to help him get back to his world. Disguised as Lashara's servant, Kenshi moved in with her on the Swan, Lashara's palace and ship, to the Holy Land. With his kindness, tenacity, and being gifted in a wide range of skills that vary from cooking and cleaning to higher techniques of survival and combat, Kenshi eventually became a celebrity in the academy, becoming the object of affection of many female students and making some of the male students jealous of him. However, the same organization that deceived Kenshi was secretly working behind the shadows inside the academy and unleashed a wide scale conflict that engulfed the entire world of Geminar. Babalun Mest planned the invasion of the Holy Land so that he could obtain the Seikishin inside the Holy Land and the Shield of Gaia. It was learned by the Church that Babalun wanted not only Streya and the Holy Land, but Havoniwa, Shurifon, and possibly the entire world of Geminar for himself. Kenshi and the gang went all over Geminar and helped out every country and stopped the wide scale conflict. It was all up to Kenshi to defeat the Seikishin Gaia. As the battle between the two mechas was going on, Babalun merged with the Seikishin Gaia in order to defeat Kenshi, only to meet his end by him and Ulyte, where it was later revealed that he is an entity created from one of the Core Crystals. After the battle ended, everyone now had to reconstruct their countries and discuss certain issues about the divided powers of each country and who Kenshi would belong to. Um wait wasn't Kenshi made a king which meant that he would be a free man right? Well many thought he would be helpful to gain power, however, many girls didn't want power...they wanted him for their own desires. I mean, after all, he's an incredibly skilled swordsman, master martial artist (capable of safely catching thrown knives in mid-flight), and is a one-boy army inside of a Seikijin cockpit. Why wouldn't every girl want him? Lucky sonofab- um i mean poor Kenshi. Will he avoid them or give in? Stay tuned to find out.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Well I hope this has sparked interest into some of you.**_

_**Please R&R. Thank you. ^_^**_


	2. Back To School

_**Here's the first chapter… **_

_**Oh just to let you know, there are some characters that are dead which are the ones that died in the anime like: Cordyline, Lan, and Babalun. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Knight's Tale (Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari) or any of the characters of the anime. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: Back to School **

_Finally after the demise of Babalun and after many months of reconstructing, Geminar (which was a planet that always waged wars) was now at peace thanks to Kenshi and the rulers of each country. It's early morning (around 7 am) and almost everyone is awake. Kenshi is on his ship, the Swan, sleeping peacefully in his room. Lashara, her servants, Chiaia, Wahanly, Maria, Yukine, and Queen Flora are also living on the Swan since it was originally Lashara's ship but they needed Kenshi's permission (after all he is a king now) and they are getting ready to start the day. Aura is at the Holy School since she went there early to get settled in and to meet with the Student Council to discuss a few changes. The rest are either in their countries or at the Holy School. Well it looks like someone is heading towards Kenshi's room. Let's see who it is shall we. _

In Kenshi's bedroom, we find Kenshi still sound asleep with the sun was barely shining through the window curtain and it managed to shine upon Kenshi's face making him fidget a bit and go under the covers.

The bedroom door opens and someone is making their way toward the bed.

"Kenshi." Whispered the person.

"Kenshi." she said again but this time a bit more direct.

"KENSHI!" shouted the frustrated woman.

"What Chiaia?" muffled Kenshi from under the covers.

"Get up already, we're near the Holy School." Said Chiaia trying not to losing her temper.

Kenshi poked his head out from the covers but stayed there with his head resting on the pillow.

Chiaia, now frustrated, pulled the covers off the bed. Kenshi's eyes were now half-opened and as he saw Chiaia get closer, he reached out with his hands to stop her from yanking him off the bed but as that happened he grabbed hold of something…but what?

Aaahhh! Shrieked Chiaia.

Kenshi, no fully awake, saw that he accidentally grabbed her breasts. A loud smack was heard when Chiaia's hand connected with Kenshi's face.

"And I thought I'd actually do you a favor by waking you up for your first semester! You…you…pervert!" Said Chiaia as she ran out of his room covering her breasts in embarrassment.

Even after knowing each other for close to a year now, it seems the love-hate relationship between the two still hasn't improved yet.

"Why it's always misunderstanding after misunderstanding with Chiaia?" I better apologize after breakfast." Said Kenshi as he got off his bed and went to take his morning bath. Getting out of his pajamas, Kenshi took a fresh towel from a nearby drawer and headed for the men's bathroom.

Looking outside one of the balconies, Kenshi gazed at the sun just above the horizon. "It looks like things have gone better for this world…..but when will I return home? 'If' I return home." Said Kenshi as he kept his gaze for a bit then entered the bathroom.

* * *

**Men's Bathroom**

_

* * *

_

"Ahhh nothing like a refreshing bath to start one's day." Said a relaxed Kenshi.

"Hmmm agreed."

That last sentence didn't come from Kenshi, which scared him as he tried to guess who it was. As he turned around, Kenshi blushed as red as a tomato due to the fact that what he was looking at was a naked beauty with dirt-blonde hair and lust-filled eyes.

"Q-Q-Queen Flora? What are you doing? This is the men's bathroom!" shouted a panicked Kenshi.

Though Kenshi was right, it did no good to the ears of Havoniwa's Queen Flora Nanadan, as she stretched out her arms and hugged Kenshi from behind.

"Never mind that Kenshi, what I want to know is why haven't you visited me these past months?" Said a pouting Flora as she made little circles on Kenshi's chest with her finger.

"Not only was I lonely not seeing you, I had a special banquet set up in your honor." The queen had him cornered with her legs and arms wrapped around him.

The troubled teen was having a hard time thinking of a way out of this situation, and with the feeling of her breasts gently rubbing his back didn't help him one bit.

_"Oh man what do I do? I really need to get out of here…"_ Kenshi thought as he felt his blood running to his head, and out of his nose.

"I apologize for not answering to your invitation Queen Flora, but with the reconstruction of the academy, I was needed for repairing my buildings and as a student who's receiving free tuition, I felt I had to at least give my thanks." Said Kenshi in a shaky voice.

"Nonsense Kenshi, you are now a king and should at least act as one. If working hands was what you needed, I would've happily given you fifty…no…a hundred men to help," replied the queen.

What surprised Kenshi was that Queen Flora still made small conversation when it came to menial work like it was beneath them. Would he end up like that if he continued being ruler of his state? He hoped not since working was part of his everyday joy.

Pompous she may be, there's always a magnificent air to Queen Flora but Kenshi felt no matter what title was given to him, he could never act or lead in such a way.

"Well Flora…."

A loud crash had cut Kenshi mid-sentence as the door to the men's bathroom was swung open and a petite young girl who looked no older then twelve came storming in. Following this petite cranky girl was her servant and who Kenshi could tell blushing a bit.

_Great! First Flora, and now Maria and Yukine too?_ Kenshi thought embarrassingly.

"Mother!" Shouted the petite brunette princess towards the beauty which had wrapped itself around the nervous Kenshi.

"Didn't I tell you that as long as you do not embarrass me in any way shape or form, it would be ok to come see us?," stammered the troubled princess.

"Oh but Maria, I'm not embarrassing you. I'm just having some quality time with Kenshi." Said the queen seductively.

With the fog of steam rising, both Maria and Yukine went beet red as they realized both Kenshi and the queen were naked.

"H-H-How Disgraceful! I-Is this what the Q-Queen of Havoniwa has been re-reduced to?" Maria stammered as she pointed at her mother.

"Get out this instant!" Maria could not stand it anymore so she grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her out of the bath.

"Yukine, we're leaving."

Yukine looked bothered as she looked from Kenshi to Maria then back to Kenshi. Did Maria's statement mean that they were to leave the _Swan_? She didn't want that. She didn't want to leave Kenshi. Though she wanted to reject Maria's last statement, she couldn't question her decision and just obeyed. With all three ladies now gone from the bathroom, Kenshi was trying to recuperate from just happened.

"Why me? What is it that they see in me? I'll never understand women," said Kenshi.

* * *

It had been many months since the defeat of Babalun Mest, and life was back to normal for the students at Holy Academy. It was the start of a new semester as ships and carriers from both Seikishi and the sons and daughters of nobles came in to port at the Holy Land's shipping bay.

Standing at the railing of the _Swan's_ port with his hand covering his face from the morning sun, Kenshi looked beyond his own carrier looking in amazement at the port of the Holy Land. Though he already felt settled in the world of Geminar, seeing colossal pieces of land structure floating in the air similar to the _Swan_ was still something to get used to. He already knew the basics to how these monumental land structures were able to float and support hundreds if not thousands of people, but to see these wonders all docking in at the Holy Land's port was still a site to see for Kenshi.

_"Those must be new nobles that enrolled this year."_ Kenshi thought to himself as he watched more ships dock in.

"Kenshi!" Kenshi looked around to see who was calling him.

"Kenshi…Kenshi!"

This time the calls were louder, and it sounded like it was more than one person calling him. Kenshi looked above and saw one of the flagships that had been waiting to port, with some of the girls that had been in his class the previous year. They were all waving to get his attention. Kenshi noticed that one of the girls was none other than Lapis, an attendant for Student Council President Lithia Po Chīna. Out of courtesy Kenshi waved back to all the girls.

"I see you're still very popular Kenshi…ha-ha."

The voice behind him belonged to none other than Lashara. A cheerful and, at times, obnoxious princess, Lashara was once supposed to inherit Streya's empire, but had lost reign over her kingdom and people after the interference of Babalun Mest. Though a faction remained loyal to her and her father, King Koyo, the majority of Streya did not.

Many felt bad and still feel bad about young Lashara's situation, especially Kenshi ever since she helped him when he came to this world. But Lashara didn't want people's sympathy because she was determined to try and secure a future for her kingdom. When Kenshi heard what she was doing the only thing he felt for her was admiration.

"Good morning, Princess Lashara." Said Kenshi as he bowed and greeted the young princess.

"Kenshi, how many times do I have to tell you there is no need to call me princess and bow?" said Lashara.

"But…"

"Look I know I took you in as my servant when we first met but now that you're a king, there's no need for that stuff. People are now going to see you as a king at the academy, and they'll find it weird that you still act as my servant." Said Lashara.

"But…"

"No buts, you got it?" Lashara haughtily replied.

"You might as well agree Kenshi; whenever anyone tries to change her mind, it's like trying to breathe underwater."

That reply came from Wahanly, the chief mechanic for the _Swan_ and the Seikijins it held and she was a personal Seikishi for Lashara.

"Besides it's not like being a king is a bad thing for you, right?" Said Wahanly.

Kenshi knew Wahanly was right, but being a king of an independent state still didn't feel right for him.

Behind Wahanly, Kenshi noticed Chiaia, another of Lashara's personal Seikishi and bodyguard, had followed. She was blushing very deeply while trying to not look at Kenshi.

"Chiaia! What's wrong? Your face is all red, is it a fever?" asked a concerned Lashara.

"_I don't think it's a fever_." Thought Kenshi as he too blushed remembering this morning's fiasco.

Wahanly, who had noticed both Kenshi and Chiaia, immediately caught on and began to snicker.

"So I'm guessing the molester wasn't caught yet, Chiaia?"

Hearing this from Wahanly made Chiaia and Kenshi blush even more with embarrassment and it made Chiaia dash off.

"Chiaia, where are you going? We're about to port soon!" Shouted a dumbfound Lashara.

"BATHROOM!" was the answer she received.

_"I hope Chiaia doesn't avoid me all day. I really want to apologize to her."_ Kenshi thought as they docked in to port.

As soon as they passed the entrance to the academy, many girl students came running to greet Kenshi and surrounded him.

Some were trying to hold his hand while others were formally introducing themselves. Some were even trying to propose love and marriage to the troubled teen.

Kenshi felt that the amount of girls that had approached him gave off a sense of desire and excitement.

"_Oh boy, here we go again. I hope this semester is as bad as or worse than last year." _Thought Kenshi.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1. **_

_**Hope you liked the first chapter. **_

_**Please R&R. Thank you. ^_^  
**_


	3. Making a Good Impression

_**Here's the second chapter…  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Knight's Tale (Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari) or any of the characters of the anime.  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Making a Good Impression**

"Good morning everyone, before I take roll I have a few announcements to make. First I would like to welcome our new students that enrolled this year. Could you please come down and introduce yourself." Said Miss Katsuragi as she directed the new students to the front.

As the rest of the class was busy whispering about the new students, Kenshi was busy looking at all the new students that went to the front of the class.

"_Almost a quarter of the class is of new students….and they're all girls. Oh boy, something tells me they're not just here for school." _ Thought Kenshi nervously.

As the girls introduced themselves one by one, they each blew a kiss at Kenshi and winked at him.

_"I knew it."_ Thought Kenshi miserably.

As the introductions finished, Miss Katsuragi sent them back to their seats.

"Ok now that the introductions are finished, Kenshi would you mind coming up to the front of the class." Said Miss Katsuragi.

Kenshi let out a small sigh as he stood up and went down the steps.

"_I hope it's something not too embarrassing."_ Thought Kenshi.

Almost all of the girls were whispering and giggling to each other as Kenshi made his way to the front of the class, which caused Kenshi to blush a bit.

"Ok class, as you may know by now, this is Kenshi Masaki. He is the one that defeated Babalun and helped repair all the damages within the Holy Land. I want you all to show some respect for him because if it wasn't for him, we'd be slaves for the now deceased Babalun. So give him a round of applause and be honored that he's attending the academy." Said Miss Katsuragi.

While the boys applauded and bowed at Kenshi to show respect for the new king, almost all the girls had hearts in their eyes cheered while others yelled out Kenshi's name in a fan girl way.

"Uh, thank you." Said Kenshi shyly.

As he said that all the girls cheered even louder and that made him feel more uncomfortable.

"All right, settle down everyone. Thank you Kenshi, you may go back to your seat now." Said Miss Katsuragi.

Kenshi happily obliged as he bowed to the teacher and made his way back to his seat.

After she gave the announcements, class went by smoothly as the students were taking notes from what Miss Katsuragi wrote on the board.

Just before class was about to end, Miss Katsuragi shouted Kenshi's name.

"Kenshi."

"Yes Miss Katsuragi?" replied Kenshi.

"I almost forgot I have a message for you from the Headmistress. She would like to see you after class, can you make sure you make it before the assembly?"

"Sure thing Miss Katsuragi." replied Kenshi.

"Since we're about to wrap up, you might as well go ahead and see the Headmistress now. However, I would like to see you privately after class to give you your assignment for the week." Said Miss Katsuragi as she smiled and gave a quick lustful wink at Kenshi which went unnoticed by the rest of the class.

_"Not her too."_ Thought Kenshi as he got nervous.

"Um s-sure Miss K-Katsuragi." Stammered Kenshi.

Kenshi pulled himself together; ignoring the giggles he was receiving from the girls, and headed out the classroom.

* * *

**School Grounds**

**

* * *

**

As he made his way to the Headmistress's office, he looked all around to see that he did a good job fixing up the grounds and adding a little bit of new flower beds to the side of the buildings.

"Kenshi." Said a sweet voice from out of nowhere.

Kenshi looked around to see who called him but there was no one in site so he shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Kenshi." Said the voice again but this time a little closer.

"That voice, it sounds very familiar." Said Kenshi.

"Uh oh, don't tell me it's-"

Suddenly a pink-haired woman in her usual red teacher outfit hugged Kenshi very affectionately.

"Mexiah?" Said a surprised Kenshi.

The lady hugging him close to her breasts was none other than Mexiah Furan, Chiaia's older adopted sister and an instructor to the Holy Academy.

"Hi Kenshi, how's my cute koro this morning?" Asked Mexiah.

"Um, ok I guess." Said a nervous Kenshi.

"Where are you headed Kenshi?" Asked Mexiah as she released him.

"I'm supposed to see the Headmistress because she wanted to speak to me about something." Said Kenshi

"Awww I was hoping we could some quality time." said Mexiah as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Eh he he well um m-maybe some other t-time." Stammered Kenshi.

A few weeks after the defeat of Babalun, Mexiah had been hanging around Kenshi even more than before. Sometimes Doll would take form and try to have her own quality time with Kenshi but Mexiah started gaining control over her as her feelings for Kenshi grew more and more each day.

Kenshi, however, still had mixed feelings for both Doll and Mexiah. Sure they're both in the same conscious but they both have different personalities and different features and he's been a little edgy ever he knew of them and yet he would still look after them because he knows it's the right thing to do.

"I see…you're still a little shy around women like me huh Kenshi?" Asked Mexiah in a knowing way.

Kenshi knew Mexiah was teasing so he shook his head to mean 'no'.

"Sure you aren't." Said Mexiah as she giggled and gave Kenshi a peck on the cheek making him blush.

"Well you better get to the Headmistress's office quick. I believe there will be an assembly later on so be sure not to miss it." Said Mexiah as she walked off blowing kisses back at Kenshi.

"_What is it about her that makes me feel uneasy?"_ Thought Kenshi as he made his way towards the Headmistress's office.

As soon as he arrived, Kenshi knocked on the door and reported in a loud voice;

"Kenshi Masaki, here to see the Headmistress."

"Enter…"

The reply had not been from the Headmistress. Though it sounded familiar, Kenshi could not make out who said it.

As he opened the door and entered the office, Kenshi was greeted by some people that seated in the chairs around a long rectangular table.

"Ah…wild beast….I mean, Kenshi…perfect timing."

_"So it was Lithia who answered, well I guess I'd rather prefer her treating me like a wild beast than as a king."_ thought Kenshi as he bowed.

"Lithia, I was told to see the Headmistress." respectfully replied Kenshi as he made eye contact with her.

"Actually, it was I who asked for you. Please have a seat." said the Student Council President.

With a confused look, Kenshi followed Lithia's order and took an empty chair opposite to Lithia and sat down. As he sat down he saw some familiar faces across the table like Lashara and Maria included. Kenshi also took notice that the rest of the Student Council of the Holy School was present before him.

_"This doesn't look good for me_; _I hope they don't make me do the same errands as last year."_ Thought Kenshi to himself.

"Kenshi…with a few of our seniors graduating and the unspecified absence of Dagmyer Mest, Student Council seats are now up for election," stated Lithia as she eyed the floor.

"And by unanimous decision, and as reluctant as I am, we officially welcome you to the Student Council."

Kenshi looked at Lithia then at Lashara who had a huge grin on her face and then at Maria as the rest of the council clapped and congratulated him. He didn't know what to think or what to say, he was shocked and confused by all of this.

"Now let's move on with today's agenda, I'm pretty sure you all know about today's assemb-"

Lithia stopped mid-sentence as the entrance door opened and revealed Aura.

"Sorry everyone, please excuse my lateness," Aura announced as she took a seat next to Kenshi.

Kenshi felt relief when Aura entered the room and sat next to him. If there's one thing he didn't like it was to get involved with things that he didn't know about….but now that Lashara, Maria, and now Aura are with him, he felt much better.

Looking back at Aura, it made Kenshi realize once more that her aloof attitude had saved him countless times. As the dark elf princess of Shurifon, and one of the first of her kind that he had encountered when coming to Geminar, Kenshi felt a strong bond of reliance with Aura that he had not felt with Lashara, Chiaia or any of the staff of the _Swan_ or of the academy.

_"If only her father wasn't so assertive with having us married, I could probably spend more time being with Aura_," Thought Kenshi as he smiled at Aura.

Although she was late, no one said a word and nodded at Aura since they understood that all dark elves had to be excused from whatever they were doing, due to a certain cycle change which left them weak and vulnerable for a certain amount of time. Unfortunately for Aura, it was early in the mornings.

"Now where was I," restated Lithia as the room found its composure, "ah…yes…we will be having an assembly to which I shall introduce our new candidate of the Student Council, and then state our curriculum for the year. Now from what I've been told…Kenshi, you have yet to go through a baptism_,_ is that right?"

Kenshi nodded.

From the little information he received about baptisms, Kenshi had had an uneasy feeling about them and hoped that he wouldn't need one. A baptism involves Ahou, an unknown mystical force which is also the source to the functionality of the Seikijins, to be used on pilots to give them the ability to self-repair themselves and their Seikijins. This was known as making a contract with the Goddesses.

To the citizens of Geminar, this was a blessing for it deemed the title of Seikishi, pilots to the Seikijins, after baptism.

Unfortunately for Kenshi, it meant an experimentation of some foreign object to his body. Hidden memories of his older sister Washu, which he had nicknamed _'Mad Scientist'_, experimenting on his body would resurface every time he thought about it.

"Even though you may not need to go through a baptism like the rest of the Seikishi candidates, as a representative of the council and of the academy, it is within your responsibility to at least follow our ways," Lithia expressed, knowing what Kenshi must have been thinking, "but not to worry Kenshi, that doesn't mean it will be done today. I'm just letting you know that it will need to be done for you in order to be accepted by the people of the Geminar as a citizen and as a qualified Seikishi."

"I understand." Said Kenshi and as reluctant as he was, he nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The Amphitheater**

**

* * *

**

"Students of the Holy Academy….as most of you may already know, with our seniors graduating; at the beginning of each year an election within the Student Council is held to see who is deemed acceptable to fill the vacant seats that are of high importance to Holy Academy's curriculum. With a unanimous vote, I am pleased to present our new candidates."

Loud cheers came from students and parents who had come to join the occasion, as Student Council President Lithia Po Chīna, motioned to the candidates who were to be commemorated to the Student Council.

"First we have-"

As Lithia was introducing the first candidate, Kenshi, who was also on stage to be introduced, was busy noticing how almost all of the students present were smiling or whispering about him while trying to pay attention to Lithia.

"_Why am I so popular? I didn't do anything special."_ Thought Kenshi as he hung his head towards the floor.

"What's wrong Kenshi?" Whispered Lashara who sat next to him.

"Nothing Lashara, just a little tired." Kenshi whispered back.

Lashara knew it was lie but shrugged it off as applause echoed throughout the theater when the first introduction was over.

"Next we have, Hushikoto Shiaunyu and it is with great pleasure to add how thankful we the academy are for the new uniforms being designed by the Shiaunyu Industry." Said Lithia.

A few had applauded as Hushikoto waved at the students, who seemed uninterested in him. Seeing that the ovation had not felt in earnest, the loyal supporters as well as a few of the staff stood up cheering louder as to encourage the crowd to follow suit.

_Eh…so his family business is the one designing these new uniforms. They must be good in durability and design if it's for the students and faculty."_ Thought Kenshi as he clapped.

As the applause came to a halt with the Hushikoto now taking a seat, Lithia continued with the next introduction.

"Hey Kenshi." Whispered Lashara.

"Don't worry about the other students, I know you feel uncomfortable with being popular but just don't pay much attention to it. Besides you always know how to get out of certain situations right?"

What's this? Lashara actually giving Kenshi some support. Is she turning over a new leaf?

"Hey ya you're right. Thanks Lashara," replied a happy Kenshi.

"Don't mention it, besides I don't want anything getting you down especially when you're winning tournaments and making me money ha ha ha ha." Lashara laughed as the students applauded another candidate.

I guess I was wrong, it seems like Lashara will never change. Oh well back to the introductions.

"As for our last candidate, though he maybe a new face to some of the new students who have enrolled in this school, he is someone to which both staff and previous students have come to know _and love_ so well," Lithia exclaimed with meaning in her introduction and to Kenshi's surprise, "I give you Kenshi Masaki."

Kenshi stood up from his seat as he received a standing ovation from everyone that could have easily deafened the previous candidates' introductions.

_"Wow I didn't know I was this well-known."_ Thought Kenshi as he blushed and bowed several times before his audience.

The procession of cheering continued as girls, both juniors and seniors started to whistle cat calls and yelling out "_Kenshi! Kenshi!"  
_

New students and parents who had not recognized the 15 year old king or his past deeds, were looking dumbstruck to why someone _unknown_ was getting a higher ovation than someone like the heir to the Shiaunyu Industry.

"_Well well well it seems this Kenshi person is very popular. Well I'm not much of a jealous guy and I'm glad he's getting this ovation especially after all he's done for Geminar."_ Thought Hushikoto.

With the ovation simmering, Lithia continued with the day's agenda, going over what will be in store for the year as well as further introductions of new staff.

"Now before we wrap things up, I'd like to end with some good news for the students." Said Lithia as she looked to the students.

"With the _Seibukai _fully restored to its former glory, the staff and a few certain country statesmen have decided to hold our traditional tournament _The Seichi Budokai_ this year."

Cheers and applause erupted from the students as they heard the good news. Some even stood, as well as the little princess beside Kenshi.

_"Uh oh whenever Lashara's eyes sparkle that way it usually means that…"  
_

"Umm…Lashara, what's _Seichi Budokai_?" said Kenshi, trying to get the phrasing right.

"Hmm? Well Kenshi, it's something you already know very well…also it's news I've been wanting to hear since the start of the year ha ha ha ha," Lashara laughed as she took to her seat.

_"This can't be good_." Thought Kenshi with a nervous look, waiting for Lashara's further explanation.

"Well, do you remember the arena to which you and Mexiah completely destroyed?"

"We didn't destroy it! That happened to be Queen Flora who apparently was in her hysterical persona at the time." snapped Kenshi.

"Ha ha ha…is that right? Well anyways now that the stadium is restored, the Seichi Budokai otherwise known as the Holy Land Tournament is a rally of the best Seikishi around the globe as they fight Seikijin against Seikijin. Consider it a commemoration of sorts." explained Lashara with great amusement.

_"Is that all? I have a feeling there's a secret that Lashara is hiding. _" thought Kenshi with suspicion.

"Make sure you make me a lot of money Kenshi! Ha ha ha ha!"

"_I knew that she was going to say that but there's still something she's not telling__ me…sooner or later I'll find out what it is."_ Thought Kenshi as he was coming up with something to try and get some information.

"Alright this assembly is now over, please exit in well behaved manner and have a nice lunch." Said Lithia as she finished and led the rest of the council to her office for a lunch break.

"_Now that that's over, I might as well go see if there's anything for me to do in the kitchen."_ Thought Kenshi and with that he left unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.  
**_

_**I'll try to have the next chapter by the end of this week, if not then the middle of next week, since I begin my first day of college on the 23rd.  
**_

_**Please R&R.  
**_

_**Thank You ^_^**_


	4. Student Services

**Here's the third chapter, sorry for the delay…  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Knight's Tale (Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari) or any of the characters of the anime.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Student Services  
**

"Kenshi-dono, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hannah.

"Haha nice to see you too Hannah. I've come to help out," replied Kenshi with a smile.

"But you're a king now Kenshi, there's no need for you to help us, and what about class?" replied Hannah stating the obvious.

"Well I've got a free period before lunch, and seeing that the guests of parents and representatives that came for assembly, it looks like they'll be staying for lunch so I'm thinking you're going to need all the help you can get," answered a modest Kenshi.

Hannah had no reply to that as she just looked the boy amazed that even though he was a king, he would rather still be helping out.

"You really are something special Kenshi. Well….we are missing a few cooks and washers so your help would be very much appreciated," said Hannah.

"Well then let's get started." replied Kenshi as he put on an apron.

An hour has passed and we find Kenshi preparing his finishing touch on the Bentō styled lunch sets.

"Kenshi-dono, it seems your lunch sets have been specially ordered and they would also like for you to join them for lunch," said a delighted Hannah.

"_I wonder who it could be?"_ thought Kenshi.

With the lunch sets now carefully placed into a food-cart, Kenshi looked at the order to find out where to bring the lunches.

"Well it says to go straight to the Headmistress's office and since it's a large order, it could be the student council; but if so, then I would have known about it." said a confused Kenshi.

Kenshi made his way to the headmistress's office; waving and bowing to every student he met on his way, as he kept thinking of the mystery person to whom made the large order. And just as he turned the corner, someone bumped into the cart and the lunch sets fell off. However, with Kenshi's quick thinking and fast reflexes, he caught all of them with ease and set them back on the cart.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was….Kenshi?" It was Lapis who accidentally bumped into Kenshi.

"Hey Lapis, how are you?" said Kenshi as if nothing happened.

"I-I'm fine thank you but are you ok? I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright Lapis, no harm done." said Kenshi as he gave his usual smile.

"A-Are you s-sure?" She hesitantly replied as her face was showing a hint of pink.

"Of course, it wasn't intentional and nothing bad happened." Exclaimed Kenshi as he gave Lapis a hug.

The moment when Kenshi gave Lapis that hug, her face was as red as a tomato and looked a bit dazed as he let go.

"Uh Lapis?" said a nervous Kenshi.

There was no response as Lapis staring lovingly at Kenshi.

"_Oh no not her too?"_ thought Kenshi as he was slowly backing away from her.

"Uh hehe well um I guess I'll be going now. It was nice seeing you again Lapis. Uh bye." He hesitantly said as he headed to the headmistress's office with Lapis still affectionately looking at Kenshi as he went.

"Bye Kenshi" She said as she continued staring at him for a few more minutes then went on her way giggling.

"_I never knew Lapis would be like the others…but she did look kind of cute. No I mustn't think of such things. I need to get my mind cleared." _thought Kenshi.

* * *

**Headmistress Office****  


* * *

  
**As he finally reached the office, Kenshi knocked on the door three times.

"Masaki Kenshi, here to bring the lunch sets you've ordered." Kenshi announced.

"Ah! Kenshi-chan!" sung a reply which seemed all too familiar to Kenshi.

"_It can't be…how is it that she's here?"_ thought Kenshi as he felt a cold shiver running up his spine.

As the door opened, the voluptuous queen who had earlier shared a bath with him, sprung out to give Kenshi a hug with her arms around his head which was somehow put in between her breasts and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Kenshi, who was blushing bright red, wasn't the least bit surprised as it had become a habit for the Queen of Havoniwa when it came to her usual antics of affection.

"Uh nice to see you too Queen Flora but can you please let go of me?" Kenshi called out desperately since he was doing his best not to seem perverse.

"Oh but Kenshi, I don't want to." said Queen Flora who was playfully pouting.

"Mother! Let go of him! You're making a scene!" shouted Maria as she pulled the queen off of Kenshi.

"Son-in-law come sit," came another voice, this time it was Aura's father, King Shurifon, leading Kenshi to sit beside him.

Looking around, Kenshi had noticed a few familiar faces who had already taken their seats. Princess Lashara, Princess Maria, Princess Aura, Yukine, Chiaia, and Wahanly had taken seats to his right while King Shurifon, Queen Flora, and the Headmistress had taken to their seats to his left.

Across from Kenshi sat other guest, to whom he thought must have been of high importance by their behavior and clothing.

"Kenshi-dono, let me introduce you to some of our guests who had been eager to meet you since this morning's assembly," announced Queen Flora.

"Sitting opposite from your far right is Mayuri-dono." Queen Flora continued as Noboru Mayuri stood up.

"Mayuri-dono also happens to be the acting Prime Minister for Streya since Babalun's demise." Said Queen Flora.

"I do as much as I can when I'm needed," Mayuri replied as he took a bow.

"Nice to meet you, Kenshi-dono." Said Mayuri with a smile.

"Likewise Prime Minister." Kenshi answered as he took a bow.

The queen continued with her introductions, going over each of the guests' names and country they had resided. Having skipped breakfast, Kenshi was hungry to the point that he had bowed twice to each guest in hopes that the lively procession would have finished and gotten down to lunch.

"And our last guest to your left opposite the Headmistress, is High Pope Gen, who's granddaughter you are already familiar with," announced Queen Flora as she smiled to the lady who up until now had been hidden next to the pope.

Kenshi had a closer look and realized it was Lithia who was acting calm yet seemed a little edgy for some reason.

"So you must be Kenshi-dono." Pope Gen hummed under his beard.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a fine young man like yourself. I must thank you for taking care of my granddaughter." said Pope Gen as he stood up.

Lithia blushed at the mention of her name which had associated with Kenshi's, knowing her grandfather was joking with the nervous teen. The Pope had a peaceful look to his face which Kenshi had liked, making Kenshi smile back as he bowed.

Once introductions had finished, Kenshi took a seat as his guests continued on with their conversations. From little that he heard, Kenshi could just make out that the conversations were mainly about the state that Babalun had left Streya in. Not only had he betrayed his supporters' rights after his election as Prime Minister, but also left a debt to which had gone to the countries he had terrorized which were made as war relief funds. Now people were pointing to the ones next in line to take the fall….that being Lashara.

Kenshi kept listening to Mayuri's point of view and going by his conversation, it had seemed as if he was gently pushing all blame to the little princess.

Kenshi had felt these were talks to which he could not play a part in as he looked at Lashara, who had been quiet all this time.

The get-together had continued till close to the evening with most of the adults now too drunk as they were readying themselves to leave. Lithia, who had acted the part of valet, directed the adults to their attendants who had been waiting outside for their leave.

"So what did you think of your first formal banquet Kenshi?"

Kenshi looked to his right as Lashara was smiling and waiting for his answer.

"In all honesty, I'm tired, and truthfully I don't want to hear any more so-called introductions." Said a drowsy Kenshi.

Lashara could only laugh at Kenshi as she knew he would say that because that's how she felt when she went through her first banquet. She got up still laughing and left. The only people now left in the room were Kenshi and Chiaia.

"_I guess now would be a perfect time to apologize to Chiaia since she's been avoiding me all day."_ Thought Kenshi as he made his way toward her.

Chiaia, deep in thought, didn't notice that Kenshi was still in the room so she began talking to herself.

"Kenshi, what is it about you that makes me feel this way?"

Kenshi stopped as he heard her say that. Kenshi looked at Chiaia concerned that she may hate him for the incident that happened in the morning. Well that's not going to be the case in Kenshi's manner as he called Chiaia and continued making his way toward her.

"Chiaia."

Chiaia looked to see who called her and saw Kenshi walking toward her; she quickly looked down trying to hide the blush that was showing on her face.

"_Oh gosh, what is he still doing here? What does he want? Did he hear me?"_ thought a flustered Chiaia as Kenshi stopped in front of her.

"Look Chiaia…about what happened this morning, I don't want us to not talk to each other over a stupid incident that happened between us. I really care about you and I just want to bury the hatchet on this misunderstanding. What do you say Chiaia?" said a smiling Kenshi.

Chiaia didn't know what to say. She just stood there looking at Kenshi and took in every word that he said. Her eyes began to water and she just gave him a smile and big hug which surprised Kenshi.

"I forgive you Kenshi; I want this to be like nothing ever happened." cried Chiaia stilling hugging Kenshi.

Kenshi felt a wave of relief as he heard those words from Chiaia and returned the hug. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until both realized it and quickly let go, both blushing a bit.

"Ahem well um glad that we settled it. I'll see you later Chiaia, I have to go see Miss Katsuragi for my assignment of this week." said Kenshi as he waved at her and left the room.

"Ya see you later…Kenshi" whispered Chiaia as she smiled looking down and holding her hands to her chest.****

* * *

**Miss Katsuragi's Office {LEMON ALERT}**  


* * *

  
Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Miss Katsuragi, it's me Kenshi Masaki. I'm here to receive my assignment for the week." Said Kenshi as he knocked on Miss Katsuragi's door.

"Ah Kenshi-dono, please come in." said Miss Katsuragi.

Kenshi opened the door and walked into her office but as soon as he went in, the door quickly shut closed behind him. He looked around the room and there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Uh Miss Katsuragi?" Kenshi nervously said as he made his way to her desk.

"In here Kenshi."

Kenshi looked to the direction the voice came from and saw a barely open door with a dim light coming from inside.

"_I don't think it's a good idea to just go in…oh well."_ Thought Kenshi as he went in the room.

What Kenshi saw in that room was truly something that he will never forget.

There lying on a big white soft mattress was a fully naked Miss Katsuragi. She had a beautiful ocean blue eyes, long brown hair, slender arms, C cup breasts, long smooth legs, and curvy hips. All in all, she had sexy tone body and may have been the sexiest teacher in the academy…well 2nd sexiest since Mexiah is the 1st in the eyes of many male and female students and fellow teachers.

Kenshi was stunned to see her in this state and tried his best to calm down since he has already seen most of the girls naked. However, that all went away when the door shut closed behind Kenshi and Miss Katsuragi got up from her bed and made her way towards him.

"Well hello Kenshi, I've been expecting you for quite some time." Said Miss Katsuragi seductively as she got close to him.

"Um M-Miss Katsuragi what's the m-meaning of this?" Kenshi said nervously as he was blushing madly because her breasts were up against his chest.

"Well its part of your assignment Kenshi. You see, the assignment that I've given to the class is to write a 3-5 page report on how their summer went. But in your case, all you have to do is write about how you helped Geminar this past year in a 1 ½ page essay." Said Miss Katsuragi as she grabbed Kenshi and threw him onto the the bed.

"And the other part to your assignment for this week is to change my mind in any way possible so that I won't give you any take home assignments for the remainder of the academic year." Miss Katsuragi said as she positioned herself and sat on Kenshi's lower region and started rocking back and forth teasing him to give in.

Kenshi was surprised by the teacher's motives but he was also a bit angry that his hormones were trying to get the best of him since he was getting hard.

"And if I refuse to do anything that you want me to?" asked Kenshi as he struggled.

Miss Katsuragi frowned at his question but then she smiled devilishly at him and lowered her head to his ear and whispered, "Then that means you get an 'F' on your first assignment and I'm sure you don't want that."

"_Argh damn it if I get an 'F' then what will everyone think of me?"_ thought Kenshi as he tried to look for a way out of this situation.

"_Oh well let's see if the things that Mexiah has done to me will pay off."  
_

Kenshi just sighed and looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "Fine but this is just between us and it is to never to happen again or ever be mentioned to anyone else, deal?"

Miss Katsuragi just smiled delightfully at him and squealed saying, "Deal!"

She slammed her lips to his in a lustful and wild kiss. His eyes widen when she began using her tongue to massage his while she began sucking his mouth like a vacuum. Kenshi then closed his eyes and let Miss Katsuragi have her way with him and began moaning as she continued her assault on his mouth.

Without breaking their kiss, Kenshi took control and turned her on her back pinning both of her arms to the bed. Kenshi then broke the kiss as he made his way down to her breasts and started sucking on her right breast while using his hand to massage her left breast.

"Ooooohhhhhh Kenshi" Miss Katsuragi moaned out as she bit her lower lip at Kenshi's assault on her assets.

Kenshi then switched to her left breast and did the same while massaging her right breast. Miss Katsuragi was moaning again at the amount of pleasure Kenshi was giving her. He then went further down her body leaving a trail of kisses which she loved.

He started playing with her clit, licking and flicking his tongue around it, making her breathing quite heavy as she moaned and whimpered occasionally at the incredible sensation he was making her feel. Kenshi, wanting to experiment, licked the entrance of her womanhood, lunged his tongue to the lips of her pussy and entered two fingers into her and began thrusting them in and out, causing Miss Katsuragi to moan even louder at the new feeling.

"Ooohhh yes, ooohh yes. Oh Kenshi." Miss Katsuragi was bucking her hips as she was feeling so much pleasure. Kenshi was driving her nuts as he was violating her most private and sensitive part and she loved every second of it.

Miss Katsuragi, wanting more, locked her two legs on Kenshi's head, pushing his head closer to her wet warmth. Kenshi then removed his fingers and began eating her out, lapping her pussy with his tongue which made her scream in ecstasy. Kenshi instantly licked her inner walls rapidly while he used his lips to kiss her outer walls hungrily and with that kind of assault in a matter of a few minutes, Miss Katsuragi, with a scream, came all over Kenshi's mouth.

With Miss Katsuragi still in a bliss, Kenshi got up and slowly began backing up to the door to leave unfortunately he didn't get far.

"Kenshi, you better not be going so soon. Just because you made me have a bit of fun doesn't mean you completely changed my mind. I'm starting to think you want that 'F'." said a semi-conscious Miss Katsuragi.

Kenshi sighed and started taking off his clothes until he was fully naked right in front of her. Her face went bright pink for a split second for seeing his toned upper body and six-pack abs but then she smiled seductively as she looked at his large member. He went up to the bed and stood there waiting for her to say or do something.

Surprisingly as though they were reading each other's mind, Miss Katsuragi sat up and wrapped her fingers around his penis and started stroking him which earned her a moan. Kenshi isn't that big when normal size but once he's erect, he's definitely one not to mess with. Maybe that's why Mexiah keeps turning to Kenshi.

Kenshi felt a wet warmness envelop his exposed member as he saw Miss Katsuragi sucking him off and continue to bob up and down while twirling her tongue around his length. Kenshi grunted loudly at her skillful tongue. Miss Katsuragi, feeling Kenshi's dick twitch, began deep throating him as fast as she could. Kenshi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he grabbed her head and began assisting her, much to her delight. Kenshi began shoving his dick rapidly into Miss Katsuragi's mouth back and forth while she was busy sucking his large manhood hard and fast and it was only a matter of time before Kenshi would cum.

"I'm about to blow." grunted Kenshi in pleasure as he unleashed his load into Miss Katsuragi's mouth. She hungrily drank his seed, loving every drop of it. After she was done, she glanced at Kenshi's member and instantly noticed that he was still hard. She looked up at Kenshi and saw that he was smirking. Before Miss Katsuragi could do anything, she was suddenly pushed back onto the bed by Kenshi.

"Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it." Kenshi smiled deviously as he said that, causing Miss Katsuragi to get both turned on and afraid. Kenshi spread her legs and positioned his throbbing and hard member in front of her entrance. Miss Katsuragi nodded at him to continue and then Kenshi slowly inserted his manhood into her. She moaned in pleasure as she felt him inside her and trying to get used to his huge rod.

Kenshi grunted in pleasure as he entered her, she felt so warm and tight. He started out by slowly thrusting his hips at a steady pace, slowly stretching her walls as his manhood move in and out of her. Feeling that her pussy was beginning to stretch, Kenshi began to slowly pick up pace causing Miss Katsuragi to cry out in ecstasy. Hearing her joyful scream, he began pumping his meat in and out of her at a faster pace while still gradually building up speed.

"OH YES! FASTER, FUCK ME FASTER, I DON'T CARE IF I DIE OUT OF EXHAUSTION, JUST DON'T STOP!" Miss Katsuragi screamed as she felt unimaginable pleasure course throughout her entire body as Kenshi used her like toy. He complied by rocking his hips harder and faster, driving his large cock in and out of her.

Kenshi moaned as he felt how tight and warm she was as he continued ramming her while she was screaming wildly. Miss Katsuragi wrapped her arms and legs around Kenshi's neck and waist as she yelled "OH FUCK, I'M CLOSE," as he continued to pound her pussy even faster. She screamed in pleasure as she coated his member with her juices.

Kenshi stopped his assault and lay on the bed still hard waiting for Miss Katsuragi to get up. She moved over to him and was setting herself onto his cock before rising and coming down again. Both moaned as Miss Katsuragi continued to bounce up and down Kenshi's cock until she found a nice steady pace she was comfortable with.

This didn't satisfy Kenshi so he suddenly grabbed Miss Katsuragi's thighs and forced her down hard. He made each thrust faster and harder, forcing himself into Miss Katsuragi more every time.

It didn't take long for her to get another orgasm as she yelled it out to Kenshi. "OH KENSHI, I'M CUMMING!" With one hard thrust, Miss Katsuragi came all over Kenshi's hard member giving it another coating. She got off of him and started bobbing her head up and down his dick until all of her juices gone.

Then Miss Katsuragi got on all fours and wagged her ass at Kenshi. He smiled evilly at her, which scared her a bit and made her think _"Oh Boy."_ He quickly got onto his feet and positioned himself towards her entrance. With one swift thrust he went in. Both he and Miss Katsuragi moaned in pleasure as she arched her back. Kenshi continued to pound faster and harder, each thrust became swifter and harder than the last, resulting in loud screaming coming from Miss Katsuragi.

"OH YEA! FUCK ME KENSHI! OH FUCK!" yelled out Miss Katsuragi in indescribable pleasure. Kenshi was also close so he picked up the pace even more and that sent both of them over the edge.

Kenshi continued pounding her as time went by. Miss Katsuragi was still in a world of complete bliss as she felt all of Kenshi ramming into her. She started to feel her legs almost give in and with Kenshi pulling her hair which made her arch her back didn't help much. However, she couldn't complain at the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

_"Let's make her pay for what she tried to do to my grades, shall we."_ thought Kenshi as he used his hidden strength to take this into overdrive.

Kenshi unleashed the beast within and started fucking her at unbelievable speed. Miss Katsuragi gave a room-shaking scream at the incredible feeling.

"OOOHHH KENSHI! DON'T STOP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TEAR ME IN HALF! JUST DON'T STOP!" yelled out Miss Katsuragi as she was close to losing consciousness.

"As you wish Miss Katsuragi." grunted Kenshi as he picked up more speed.

"OH FUCK YEA! GIVE IT TO ME KENSHI! screamed Miss Katsuragi.

"Here it comes." grunted Kenshi as he was close.

"CUM WITH ME KENSHI! CUM WITH ME!" yelled out Miss Katsuragi as she too was close.

"AAAHHH!" yelled out both Kenshi and Miss Katsuragi as he released his load into her while she coated his member with her juices again for the last time.

They stayed in that position for a while. Kenshi hovering over Miss Katsuragi with his cock still in her as she was trying hard to stay conscious.

"You...are...amazing." Miss Katsuragi stated semi-consciously with a heavy breath as she looked over her shoulder at Kenshi, who was catching his breath. He then pulled out and stood up to get his clothes. She collapsed on the bed and continued looking at him trying to figure out how he can still have enough energy to get dressed quickly and look like nothing happened to him.

"Kenshi? How is it that you can still move after all of that?" asked a very tired Miss Katsuragi.

"Well I don't know…it's just the way I am. I never get completely tired of any warm ups that I do." Kenshi replied calmly.

Miss Katsuragi was shocked.

"You consider what we just went through as a warm up?" yelled out Miss Katsuragi in disbelief.

"Technically yes and seeing that it is over, may I be excused?" asked a bored Kenshi.

She was stunned. There seems to be more to Kenshi than she originally thought.

"Of course you may be excused; you've done more than enough for me. No take home assignments for the remainder of the academic year and if you ever feel like you need help in class then let me know and I'll give you extra points." said a now dazed and satisfied Miss Katsuragi.

"Ok see you tomorrow Miss Katsuragi." Kenshi said as he exited her room and out her office.

"Oh dear I can't feel my ass and legs." stated Miss Katsuragi as she tried to get up from her bed but every time she would try, she felt a surge of pleasure hit her entire body and yelled out before collapsing onto the bed each time.

"_What has he done to me? Why do I have an orgasm every time I try to get up? Maybe he was right about being careful for what you wish for."_ thought Miss Katsuragi as she just grabbed her bathrobe that was on her drawer next to her bed and put it on while pulling the covers over her and then falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_Kenshi's Room  
_**

* * *

We find Kenshi in his room walking back and forth looking to be in deep thought.

"_I can't believe it's only the first day of school and a lot has happened…..oh well it's all over now and tomorrow is a new day."_ thought Kenshi as he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He made his to the window and saw the night sky being lit up by the full moon.

"_Well at least Chiaia and I made up"_ Kenshi thought happily as he stared at the moon.

"Let's see if I can find some crystals."

With that said Kenshi hastily left his room and went to search for those crystals he loved so much.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please let me know how the lemon went so that maybe I can improve for future chapters.**_

_**Thank You.  
**_


End file.
